Coins
Coins are metal round pieces which are assigned an economic value. They are used to carry out commercial transactions. They are made of various metals, from iron and tin to gold. Since the creation of the Alliance, the foreign exchange is based on the value of Gold. Gold When the Alliance was formed, the nations coined the Gold. The Gold would later become the reference value of the foreign exchange. Many races such as men and elves decided to adopt the Gold. When the Empire was formed, the Gold became the official currency of the empire. The Gold is the coin with highest value in Tivaria. Silver A Silver is a subdivision of the Gold. 75 coins of Silver equal to a Gold coins. A Silver coin equals to 100 Copper coins. Copper Copper is the smallest subdivision of Gold. A Silver coin equals to 100 Copper coins, while a Gold coin equals to 7500 copper coins. Crown The Crown is the Varenia coin. It is made out of gold. It takes its name from the Varenian Crown. The obverse of the coin displays the face of the King who reigned when the coin was minted, while a Crown is located in the reverse. Shield The Shield is the official coin of the Kingdom of Astorga. The Shield can either be made out of gold or silver. The obverse of the coin displays the value of the coin, while the reverse has a Shield or a coat of arms. Sun Sun is the golden coin used by the Sun Elves of Altanor. It is one of the most ancient coins in history. The initial value of the Gold when the Alliance was forged was based on the Sun. The face of the King of Altanor is located in the obverse and the Sun in the reverse of the coin. Moon Moons are the silver coins used by the Moon Elves. They were created to replace the Sun used by the cousins in Altanor. The reverse of the coin portrays either the Moon or an owl in honour of Iscela. Florin The Florin is the monetary unit of the Republic of Avulea. The Florin is one of the most prestigious coins in Aldava. It has one of the highest exchange rates compared to the Gold. In addition, it is a very stable coin. Avulea is known for its bankers and moneylenders, who not only lend Florins, but any kind of coin. The coin takes its name from the flower that is located in the obverse of the coin. Tormen Tormen is the currency used by Dwarves. Tormen are characterised by their square shape. These coins are usually made up of copper, iron, zinc or tin alloys of such as steel and bronze. The size of the coins vary depending on their value. Some variations of the coin contain a hole in the center. Datop Unlike most sentient races, the Wood Elves do not use metal for their coins. Metal is very precious in Lisuria Forest, so they use the abundant wood instead. The Datop is made out of the wood of the offsprings of The First Tree. The wood is dark and robust. In addition, it has been treated with elven magic to make it impermeable. Urzduk The Urzduk is the coin used by the Orcs of Trosengor. These coins are made out of iron. The Urzduk is not worth much, so Orcs usually use the gold and silver they sack from other cities instead. Tower The Tower is the famous, yet rare currency of Artosa. The Tower is substantially bigger than the rest of coins. Each coin has one of the towers of Artosa Wall printed in the reverse. Lotus The distant land of Lotus Empire uses a coin called Lotus. The Lotus has a hole in its center so that it can be carried in a string of cash. Recently, Lotus Empire has also started to use a currency known as paper money. The money the paper is equivalent to is printed in the paper. Dinar Dinar is the official coin of Sarib Sultanate. The Dinar was coined when the Sultanate was created in an attempt to regulate the economy of Nabelu-La. It turned out to be a success, it is nowadays one of the coins with greatest value. Gems All the commerce carried out by the Sea Elves revolves around the Gems. Since the Sea Elves have contact with such a vast number of civilizations, they usually favour paying in kind or the more or less standardized Gold. However, once they are paid the change their money to Gems. Despite what the name might suggest, they are not actual Gems. Wampum Wampum is a shell bead sometimes used by Westernmen as a form of gift exchange or currency. However, the economy of Westernmen is mainly based on trade.